1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to hydraulic system components. In yet a further aspect, this invention relates to a safety relief valve for use in protecting hydraulic systems from catastrophic failures.
2. Prior Art
Hydraulic systems are useful in many environments which require a continuously variable source of power. As with any drive system, the possibility exists of a catastrophic failure in the system. Such failures can have lethal results as many industrial accidents have sprayed workers with hydraulic fluid which then burned and killed the workers. An even larger number of workers have been seriously injured.
Another use of hydraulic systems is on combat vehicles where the systems are-used to drive various components and functions. The threat of system rupture is particularly pronounced in combat vehicles which are subjected to attack by enemy munitions rupturing the system and resulting in sparks or flame increasing the possibility of ignition of flammable materials. In such a situation, it is particularly important to prevent the hydraulic fluid from entering into the passenger compartment or spraying nearby personnel. In the event of such a failure it is desirable to have the fluid shunted to an auxiliary line, a sump or other reservoir. This will protect the crew and surrounding personnel from fire hazards by safely containing any flammable fluids. It also protects the environment from contamination with toxic, corrosive hydraulic fluids.